


Sweet as Sugar

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Ice Cream, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Short, hand holding, shiro loves lance so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: One of Lance's new friends doesn't quite seem to get it, much to Shiro's chagrin.--Anonymous said:Jealous kiss





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> back when i did those kiss/fun list prompts
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted june 29th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/175390736144/jealous-kiss)

Shiro wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this girl Lance was introducing him to. Perhaps he would have liked her, maybe she had qualities that Lance knew he would get along with, but… he just didn’t.

 

Though, the reasoning for  _that_  was pretty clear enough. She had a thing for Lance. 

 

She wasn’t very obvious about it, enough that at  _first_ , Shiro had second guessed himself. She was also not obvious enough to catch Lance’s attention. Just little glances here and there, listening intently to him, watching him every time he’d dip his spoon back into his mouth, eyeing the way his shirt - an old one of  _Shiro’s_ , larger and looser - would sometimes fall a little to show a hint of his collarbone. But it wasn’t all that big a deal - until…

 

He felt a foot tap against the tip of his, which would be odd, considering that, since his legs were longer than Lance’s, his feet went out further than Lance’s own. This meant that it had be from someone across the table from him. And since the other two guys who’d come along with them were messing around by the cashier, it had to be  _her_. 

 

He had jerked his foot back and looked up from where he was digging a piece of strawberry out of his shortcake to look at her. The sheepish look of horror on her face had been telling enough to know that she hadn’t meant to touch his foot. However, when she only avoided his look and went back to staring at Lance as he twisted back around in his chair to look for the others they were waiting on, it was pretty clear that she had another target in mind. 

 

That was when the feeling had started in his stomach, creeping and crawling around all over his torso and inching up in his throat over the course of the night. It was cold and slimy and dripped all over, something he was familiar enough to recognize, but, as he realized soon enough, wasn’t enough to control. Especially not when every time after the incident with her foot, each time he noticed her  _noticing_  Lance, it fed the feeling. 

 

Now, he didn’t distrust Lance in any way. He knew they were very happy together, and that Lance didn’t even like her back. That much was clear when he wouldn’t address her any more than anyone else, where his eyes wouldn’t stray from the top half of her face, no matter how often she rubbed her lip with the bottom of her spoon. That much was a comfort, one that Shiro didn’t  _need_ , but something that would be something sweeter to swallow down. But it still wasn’t enough. 

 

Because, soon enough Lance had accidentally spilled some of his ice cream on his cheek, too busy talking to watch where his spoon was going. This, of course, spurred the girl into action, something she almost seemed  _prepared_  for. “Oh, Lance,” she’d said, words bordering on a giggle, and lifted her thumb up to lick at as she stood, starting to lean over the table. Shiro could see where she was planning on going with that. 

 

_“Come here,” she’d say, and slowly, because of course she would, she would slowly wipe off the ice cream before sticking her thumb into her mouth to taste it, taste him. Maybe she’d even skim the edge of his mouth for any remaining stickiness. She would fall back into her booth with an expression that’s a touch too close to a smirk, but wouldn’t be outright, because she doesn’t want to blow herself out of the water, not just yet. Not until she saw how Lance would react._

That is just what he needs to snap, apparently. 

 

Before she could even stabilize herself as she stood, he was reaching over and tucking his fingers until Lance’s jaw, gently guiding him to turn his head to face Shiro. Lance look a little surprised at this, but there was warmth in his eyes, a smile curling on the left of his mouth, something Shiro was used to seeing when Lance looked at him. He could feel his own expression softening to mirror it as he ducked in to press his lips over the mess. He could feel the contrast in temperatures between the cool ice cream and the heat of Lance’s skin, and he couldn’t help himself from opening his mouth just a bit to let his tongue out to swipe away any sugar he missed. 

 

When he pulled back, Lance only looked fond and amused, hand coming up to wipe off Shiro’s saliva. Shiro licked his lips and his heart thumped a little hard, regular when it came to his boyfriend, when he caught on to the way Lance’s eyes followed it. “Maybe I should have gotten some birthday cake, myself.”

 

Lance laughed and cradled his dessert to his chest, careful not to let it touch his shirt. “Maybe you should have! I’m not letting you have any of mine.” 

 

He fake pouted and raised his eyebrows. “Not even for a kiss?”

 

“Nuh-uh!” Lance shook his head with his whole body at that, and Shiro felt all darker emotion from before slipping, melting away. Even when he glanced at the girl as he laughed, the sight of her, red faced and unable to look at either of them, he didn’t feel it come back.

 

He did feel a little guilty, though, because he might have just wanted to prove to her that there was no use trying, but then Lance reached for his spoon in an attempt to steal some of Shiro’s food, and that feeling fell away, too. She was a new friend of Lance’s and hadn’t known him very long; she’d get over it, that much Shiro was sure of. And if she didn’t, well…

 

He smiled at the way Lance squawked that he was  _cheating!_  when he instead took Lance’s hand from his sundae and twined their fingers together. It wasn’t like Lance was looking for anyone else, anyway. 


End file.
